foothill_transitfandomcom-20200213-history
Routes and Fares
Routes This list was updated as of October 22, 2017. Express Routes Express services operate weekdays only in the peak direction, excluding the Silver Streak. Local Routes Local Routes operate everyday, with some lines having limited weekend services and no service on holidays. School Supplementary Routes These routes operate Monday through Friday only. Stadium Routes These routes have been discontinued with the retirement of the 2002 and 2003 Orion V buses as of 10/22/17. Fares These fares were updated as of October 22, 2017. *Local Route Fares (Includes School Supplementary Routes. Does not include express routes. Seniors need to see senior fares. Two children 5 and younger are free with each paying adult. Otherwise, extra children will require the adult to pay the fare for standard route.) :*Cash One-way: $1.50 :*TAP Card One-way: $1.25 :*Day pass: $5 :*Month pass: $50 :*EZ Transit: $110 *Student Local Route Fares (Only for eligible K-12 and College Students. Weekdays only. May be asked to present identification for High School and College Students. Includes School Supplementary Routes. Does not include express routes.) :*Cash One-way: $1.50 :*TAP Card One-way: $1.25 :*Day pass: $5 :*Month pass: $36 :*EZ Transit: $110 *Senior Local Route Fares (Only for people age 62 and older OR have a LACTOA or Medicare Card. May be asked to present identification.) :*Cash One-way: $0.75 :*TAP Card One-way: $0.50 :*Day pass: $2.50 :*Month pass: $25 :*EZ Transit: $42 *Commuter Express Routes (Weekdays only. Everyone, even if you are a senior or a student, pays the same fee. Two children 5 and younger are free with each paying adult. Otherwise, extra children will require the adult to pay the fare for express route.) :*Cash Day pass: $5 :*TAP Card Day pass: $5 :*Month pass: $170 :*EZ Transit: $220 *Silver Streak (Weekdays only.) :*Cash One-way: $2.75 :*TAP Card One-way: $2.50 :*Day pass: $5 :*Month pass: $105 :*EZ Transit: $176 *Senior Silver Streak (Weekdays only. Only for people age 62 OR have a LACTOA or Medicare Card. May be asked to present identification.) :*Cash One-way: $1.25 :*TAP Card One-way: $1.15 :*Day pass: $2.50 :*Month pass: $52 :*EZ Transit: $70.50 *Student Silver Streak (Weekdays only. Only for eligible K-12 and College Students. Weekdays only. May be asked to present identification for High School and College Students.) :*Month pass: $75 Transfers Transfers from other transit agencies only. Foothill to Foothill still has to pay normal fares. See above. *Transfers: $0.50 *Senior transfers, or LACTOA or Medicare Card holders: $0.25 Types of passes *Cash one way - The typical one way cash payment. *TAP card one way – A reusable, reloadable electronic card that can hold all your Foothill Transit passes and cash fares at once! Learn more. You can load your TAP card with all the passes above at our Transit Stores or at a TAP vendor location. TAP cards are available for purchase for $2. *NEW Day Pass – The day pass allows you unlimited travel on local lines and the Silver Streak until 3 a.m. the following morning beginning when it is first tapped on the farebox. Only available for purchase on board the bus. Make sure to ask for a Day Pass before you tap your card! *Month or 31-Day Pass – The month pass allows you unlimited travel for a 31-Day period beginning on the day it is first tapped on the farebox. *EZ Transit Pass – A monthly pass good for travel on 26 transit agencies throughout Los Angeles County, including Foothill Transit. Passes are available for purchase at our Transit Stores beginning the 25th of the previous month through the 10th of the current month. Example: June EZ transit pass is available from May 25 through June 10 at the Transit Stores. Fare Policy All pass sales are final and non-refundable. Foothill Transit is not responsible for lost or stolen passes or TAP cards. Passes and fares are subject to Foothill Transit rules, regulations and tariffs and are not valid if damaged. Failure to pay the appropriate fare constitutes fare evasion, which could result in a citation and/or a fine. All fares are subject to change at any time. Protect your passes and cash purse with TAP card Balance Protection.